Jest
by Descendinglight
Summary: An irritating Midgardian and Asgardian hybrid being brought to Asgard by Odin without an explanation was the last thing Loki wanted. While Loki and Thor progress throughout early adulthood and the rivalry continues, perhaps it would end up being what he needed. Iris is not as immortal as them and Odin has a mysterious plan for her, could it ruin everything? Eventual Loki x OC.


_The people that commit monstrous acts are not terrifying to us simply because of their actions. Rather, they terrify us because we are disheartened by the knowledge that the person who committed such actions would have once never dream of doing so._

The bells rang out throughout Asgard, their deep chime vibrating rhythms throughout the Asgardian citizens' bodies. The beautiful sunlight kissed the palace passionately. The palace's walls flirted with the sky in golden winks. The bells reached the entire city, passing over even into the great forests. The bells were heard that day by all citizens, including those present within the Forum. The Forum was a giant arena. Its main purpose was to turn boys into warriors with elaborate training and fine weaponry. Within it, a large area was reserved for none other than the royals and their affiliates. After all, royal men were expected to be exceptional warriors. They were the face of their entire race.

The metal clang of two swords subsided at the sound of the bells. The deep sounds drowning out all other sounds throughout the city for just a few moments. Finally, the sound ceased leaving with it an abundance of questions.

''Perhaps they are to announce Thor's betrothed!'' Fandral jested, placing his sword away.

The words were met with the rambunctious laughter of the almost-adult Asgardians. Even Loki found himself cracking a smile at the jest. He was residing on the bleachers of the Forum as his brother and his companions trained. He would not have been there at all had Thor not continued his incessant nagging until he gave in, realising trying to argue with his brother was a waste of his time. He laid sprawled out with his long body twisted slightly. A book was in his hand, now held loosely by his side at the sound of the bells.

As the others handed their weapons to guards, Loki looked up to the palace. Its size had always impressed him. It towered over all buildings. It could be seen easily from the open-roof of the Forum. It glistened at him.

Why were the bells being rung at this time of day? Why were they being rung at all? He would argue, bitterly, that perhaps it was finally Odin's turn to announce Thor's right to the throne in due time. Loki had surmised many years prior that this was the only way things could be. It had been clear all throughout their childhood and teenage years that Thor was the favourite. At parties and feasts, other men would always jab Loki in the arm with their elbows. ''Your brother is a true natural when it comes to these things.'' Loki would watch him socialise rampantly throughout the feasts, gazing at women far longer than appropriate and animatedly engaging men in his conversations of battles and triumphs.

Thor was physically strong and blonde, Loki was more adept to magical abilities and he had raven hair. Thor would perform his actions without thought, running off to battle in haste. Loki would always think before his actions, considering things over and over until he made the decision he wanted. In their early years, Loki had merely written off his differences to his yellow-haired brother as just differences. Now, as he was ascending to adulthood, he understood them to be faults with his person in the eyes of everyone. Everyone including their own father.

Alas, Loki knew that Odin would not be making the announcement today. Both Thor and Loki were far too young. Thor, far to brutish and small-minded for the knowledge of the responsibility, thought Loki. He felt the familiar surge of envy throughout his body. It had now become a constant feeling. It began in his chest and ate its way to his heart. The others, particularly Fandral, would jest that envy was the reason behind Loki's signature colour of green.

''Loki! Are you going to sit there all day, brother?" Thor's deep voice bellowed as he stood before him, pulling him out of his musings.

Loki's blue-green eyes flickered to the entrance. The others were already leaving, laughing rambunctiously as the dark-haired Sif pulled Fandral into a headlock. Probably at a jest at her woman-hood of some kind. Loki glanced back at Thor who watched him with furrowed brows, unsure as to why he hadn't answered. Blinking, Loki stood up as elegantly as a cat. He slammed the book shut in one quick movement and placed it in his pocket. Inhaling, Loki allowed the slight wash of envy still in his body to dissipate. A smirk on his thin lips, he nodded towards his brother.

''Of course not.''

As they made their way to the palace entry, the two brothers showed a striking contrast. Thor walked brashly, moving his arms about as he told Loki of the various mishaps that had occurred the day prior. Apparently, the hilariousness of these things was lost on Loki. He walked by his brother's side, using his long legs to keep up with his animated brother.

''I do wonder what on Asgard father has to say!'' Thor bellowed as they reached the stadium connected to the palace, reserved only for important announcements or required the space for the city's population.

''I suspect the entire city does.'' Loki replied dryly, his complete lack of interest in Thor's wonderings showing evidently on his face.

Nonetheless, Thor continued to chatter on. Loki briefly considered pulling a small prank on his brother. When they were eight, he had summoned himself to become a snake. His brother picked him up and he had revealed himself to Thor. It had caused Loki to laugh about it for days on end, the complete look of surprise on his brother's face overwhelmingly funny. Loki found himself smirking slightly as he walked.

Finally, they came to the entrance doors. The guards opened them silently, holding them so that they would remain like that until the young princes entered the stadium. Knowledgeable on the sizeable crowd the bells were sure to bring, they had surmised that entering from the door behind the throne was best. Loki was silently pleased with the idea, knowing that if they had walked from the outside gates Thor would have thrown a parade of himself for the citizens. Somehow his brother managed to always ignite enthusiastic following that only made Loki's own hatred at the fact continue to flame. As they entered, the crowd was oddly silent. Thousands of eyes were cast up towards the golden steps that they were slowly descending themselves down upon; to stand in their rightful place below the throne. Finally, they reached their places by their mother who smiled at them warily. Odd.

Loki set his gaze towards the crowd. In his younger years, the sight of so many people watching them had unnerved him a great deal. He had once magically set upon three large serpents throughout the crowd to frighten them and cause them to scurry. His main reasoning for it was because he wished for them to be as frightened as he was. In retrospect, it was more to do with the hilariousness of it all.

The silence had become deafening. They all merely stood there like cattle, watching the royal family. Loki's brows furrowed at them. How odd. He found himself turning his head up towards his father seated on the throne to find out why. Now, he understood their silence.

A woman, or rather a girl, stood not but five steps below and off to the side of Odin.

Silver-blonde hair fell in cascades down towards her waist. Her skin was as pale as his, as pale as milk. Her face was angular, perhaps a little too angular. He noticed, as his eyes discreetly ran over her body that she was thin. Glancing back up to her face, he noticed a splatter of light freckles upon her cheeks and nose. Her lips were quite large and the colour of rose petals. None of these features, as ethereally beautiful as they were, were what caught his eye the most. No. Two thickly framed eyes stared out towards the crowd, one a forest green and the other a sky blue.

The girl was young, younger than Thor and himself. Her posture was not as straight nor trained as the usual ladies of royalty. Her body appeared to be shrinking inwards at itself, clearly, the girl was not at ease in this situation. Though her face hid it well, Loki was the God of Lies and could detect a façade a mile away. This girl was nervous and not at all comfortable.

Yet, it came to a shock when her eyes flickered over to his own in one swift movement. He felt himself freeze, his body going rigid. The features of her eyes were oddly incredibly compelling. They stared at him with a great palate of emotions. It was as if Odin himself had dipped her eyes in all the possible emotions one could have. They looked wise beyond her years, yet showed a curious innocence and kindness that Loki was not accustomed to.

It was Thor's voice to bring him back to present.

''What is the meaning of this?" Thor whispered in Loki's ear. Though Thor's voice was incapable of whispering, so of course everyone close enough heard it as plain as day.

Loki closed his eyes for a moment too long in annoyance at his brother's inability to remain quiet. He felt his hands clench. Sometimes it felt as if Thor were much younger than him.

When he re-opened them, the girl was staring out at the crowd again. Her different coloured eyes seemed to glaze over slightly. Curiosity and frustration at not understanding why on Asgard a woman who was not familiar with any of them would have any position close enough to the All-father welled within his body. He heard Thor question his mother loudly, growing agitated himself.

It was an odd thing for Odin's presence in a room to be shadowed. No one had paid attention to their king seated on his throne, due to the woman standing there. A woman standing even closer to him than the Queen herself. This all changed in a matter of moments.

The sound of Odin rising caused Thor to cease his speaking by Loki's side. Evidently, their father looked quite the more powerful in this moment as he rose. Perhaps due to the fact only he held the answers to this strangers presence. Loki watched as Odin kept his un-patched blue eyes on the crowd before him. The signs of age were beginning to show upon his face, though this made him seem even more seasoned in battle. As he stood, everyone kneeled. Loki felt his knee give way automatically beneath him, his arm against his chest. He was certainly glad he did not have his helmet on, the blasted thing was heavy. As he kept his gaze lowered, his brows furrowed as he heard the murmur of voices in the crowd rise like the sound of buzzing bees. Lifting his chin to the All-father, his jaw slackened as his mouth was left open.

The woman was still standing. Quite awkwardly watching the All-father, not having realised everybody else in the entire city was on their knees. Loki almost laughed at the scene. The girl, so powerless, was disrespecting the mighty All-father. Yet, she was too oblivious to notice. It was an odd thing to do, though. Why would she not be kneeling? Her face gave way to nervousness, yet he could not believe that she would be on trial for something such as treachery. The look she gave his father was enough to say that she at least respected him and more was looking up to him as if he were a God – well, her own God. It seemed his presence also unnerved her, along with the citizens. Odd.

If Odin gave a care to the girl's actions he did not show it. In fact, Loki glanced at his father from underneath his lashes and noticed a faint grin on his weathered lips. If Loki hadn't known better, he would believe this to be a prank. A good one at that. He knew his father too well to know it wasn't one, though.

Soon, everyone had risen to stare expectantly at the All-father. An answer Loki had not been expecting came from Odin's lips.

''This woman, Iris, is to reside in Asgard for as long as I deem necessary. She is from both Midgardian and Asgardian birth, yet she was born on Midgard. Lady Iris is to be treated as if she were royal. Any non-compliance with my wishes will be met with a sentence of high treason. My citizens of Asgard, I Odin the All-father, declare this here to you today. That is all.'' Odin bellowed out to the thousands in the crowd, his voice filled with authority and finality.

The shared feelings of uneasiness and confusion covered all in the stadium. The murmur from previously returned, louder this time. Loki could practically hear the questions. He himself was distraught with confusion.

''Mother what is the meaning of this!?'' Thor asked loudly, turning to his mother.

Loki instead looked onto the woman. He inhaled and exhaled, drawing upon his inner strength to muster up his magic. Eventually it vibrated throughout his body and he began to exude it into the air. He continued until it reached her body. Loki had been searching for any sort of a lie from Odin's words. As his magic surged around her body, he found that she had a Midgardian heartbeat. Thump, thump-thump, thump.

Once he retracted his magic, he noticed her change in demeanour. Oddly, she had noticed the magic he had projected onto her. Her brows were furrowed. Iris's wide eyes searched frantically around the room trying to understand what the feeling was. They once again settled on Loki's.

The crowd had slowly begun to evacuate the area. Soon enough, the royal family was alone. With the exception of this Iris.

''Father, do you not think this unwise!" Thor immediately shouted as Odin turned to him.

The mix of rage and anger that flashed between Odin's eyes as he settled on Thor would have been incredibly satisfying given any other situation. All-too-often Loki had certainly had that particular glare focused on himself. Typically, Odin disliked his son using magic instead of physical combat. He also detested Loki's love of books. Most of all, Odin hated the pranks Loki pulled. No matter how innocent they had been.

''Do you claim to call me unwise, boy!?'' Odin shouted back with a tone that would have the bravest man alive running.

Both Thor and Loki tensed at the rise in his voice. They found themselves edging back slightly. An angry Odin was terrifying. Loki wished so very bad for Thor to shut his mouth. Or for Loki to do it for him with magic. Though, it wouldn't be the first time. At the words, Thor quietened down.

''Perhaps you would both like to meet Lady Iris?'' Frigga's warm voice piped up, the motherly tone calming all three of them down.

Their mother looked at them with a warm smile, her eyes flickering between her two sons and the woman who stood across from them. She looked as if she were a deer as all the members of the family stared at her then.

The clearing of Iris's throat and the soft sounds of her shoes against the steps as she walked over to them caused Loki to raise a dark brow. A brave Midgardian, it seems. Even he would admit as she walked over that she looked royal, enough. The only things that gave away her ruse were her hair styled and her posture. The dress she adorned was a light blue, quite colourful for an Asgardian dress. It clung to her thin frame, showing the curves that would be amplified if she were not so thin. As she walked, her skirts elegantly moved.

It was clear she was walking to greet Thor first. Of course.

Her plump lips turned upwards in a warm smile that rivalled their mothers. It frustrated Loki that there was not a speck of her that seemed distrustful, or deceitful. Surely, one could not have an Asgardian hybrid on Asgard and expect them to be trustworthy? Odin appeared to be trusting with the woman and so did Frigga. It confused Loki to no end.

Thor's handsome face had lost some of its frustration, obviously blinded by the woman's beauty. Loki noticed the way he pulled on his 'charming' smile as the woman smiled freely at him. The woman's height reached to Thor's chest. She stopped a few feet away from him.

Thor bowed and took the woman's hand, his previous uneasiness with her presence suddenly gone. Loki watched as he placed a kiss upon her hand. How many women had been kissed by the yellow-haired thunder God? He wondered. Iris flushed faintly.

''I am Thor, Lady Iris.'' Thor stated calmly, providing her with another toothy smile as her hand dropped by her side.

''It is lovely to meet you.'' The Midgardian's voice was astonishingly soft and warm, quite like their mother's yet younger and sweeter.

Almost immediately, Iris stepped towards Loki. He felt himself stand up taller, trying to intimidate her with his stature. This woman should be aware she was amongst Gods. Then again…his own father had said she were to be treated like royalty. He surely couldn't expect the princes to treat her as an equal to them? With no birthright? The woman could be the offspring of an Asgardian servant and a Midgardian. If she were waiting for him to kiss her hand as well, he would not.

This didn't seem to matter to her, though. Up close, her eyes were even more intriguing. Both eyes were coloured in layers of green and blue. Loki noted that beneath her blue eye there was a faint white scar running up to it. In the light of the sun he could see a faint split in her eye. Just like broken glass. How had that injury come about?

''I'm Iris.'' Iris greeted, smiling as warmly as she had with Thor.

Loki regarded her for a moment, noting the way she seemed to be expecting himself to be as hospitable as his oaf of a brother. Oh, no. He was not going to welcome her with open arms into his family or circle. He was not going to be fooled so easily. Surely, it must be an elaborate ploy that Odin was somehow idiotic enough to not see through. Could no one at all see how odd the circumstances were? If he could not get an answer from Odin about why she was here, he would try to find out through other means. In the meanwhile, he would not resort to becoming some sort of friend to the girl. He wished to make her squirm.

He lifted his dark brows at her.

''Well, I am glad you know your own name. I'm sure it must be so devastatingly difficult to remember.'' The sarcasm practically dripped from his tongue.

Annoyance bubbled in his blood as he noticed her unusual reaction and he felt himself scowl. Rather than looking afraid as he had hoped she would, she grinned up at him in amusement. The different coloured eyes crinkled slightly at the corners as she grinned. The girl's voice in her next words remained sickly sweet and amusement filled them all the same. Perhaps that is why they threw him off so quickly.

''I'm sure it's not quite as forgettable as yours.''

* * *

Please leave feedback for me and let me know whether you liked this! The matter of Iris aging will be adressed in the next chapter. Loki and Iris, in the beginning, will have a playful love/hate (hate mainly coming from Loki) relationship, Iris will be constantly annoying him yet they bond over common things. In this fic, Loki and Thor are around 22 physically and Iris is around 18. It will follow them through aging more and to and perhaps beyond the beginning of Thor.


End file.
